OneShot Collection
by Miki Mouse in Blue Jeans
Summary: Lot's of Fluff. Canon pairings. ExB CxE ExR JxA JxR. Plus heaps of family fluff. Rated T for future content. He He... Enjoy please R&R :
1. Mama

**Welcome to my one-shot collection... here is the first chapter :D**

**Hmmmm, I was just watching Phineas and Ferb and one of the songs gave me an idea!!! Here's some Esme's birthday fluff to start off my fluff collection! :P**

**

* * *

**

A massive crash came from inside the house, I was outside sitting, reading under the shade of a big tree in our back yard when I heard it so I got up and wandered inside to see what it was. I walked up the stairs and became instantly annoyed when I noticed that the noise was coming form the room I shared with Emmett. I reached the door and stepped inside only to almost murder my husband and brothers. Emmett – my completely mental husband – Jasper –my strange brother- and Edward – the annoying one- were having a massive wrestling match… In MY room.

There was practically steam coming out of my ears I was that angry. I was paralysed from my anger so all I could do was stand there and watch as they destroyed my room. When everything was broken, all my clothes, the sheets, pillows and Emmett's clothes were broken Edward finally realised that I was standing there. He turned around and looked apologetically at me.

"Get out" I snarled. Jasper and Edward knew better than to cross me when I was angry. Emmett on the other hand just stood there looking at me.

"You too"

"Awww, Rose but it wasn't my fault"

"I don't give a damn as to whose fault it was. Get out Emmett NOW!" I screeched.

"Wow, wow, wow. What's going on in here?" Esme said as she came rushing in with Alice and the annoying human Bella.

I turned to Esme "They did this. Your STUPID sons! They wrecked my room!"

"Well Rose technically it's our room" Emmett added.

He shouldn't have said that. "Oh no it's not, Emmett I told you to get out so I mean, get out. This is my room now. I'm kicking you out" I folded my arms across my chest.

"But Rose-" he started to protest.

"Na-ah out" I said pointing toward the door.

"Rosalie" Esme scolded, "Nothing is beyond repair. I'll fix it all and Alice will get you a whole new wardrobe"

"I don't want a whole new wardrobe _mom_! I want what I had!"

"Well you cant always have your way Rose"

"Yeah, I never have my way" I screamed.

She sighed "Aren't you being overly dramatic?" she asked.

"No!" I yelled in disbelief "And what you're not even going to punish them?"

"Rose they do this all the time" she sighed.

"That doesn't give them any excuse! Gees mom you are so soft you need to be harder on them. You're all impossible!" then I stormed out into the forest.

It wasn't until I was somewhere in some forest in the middle of Canada that I realised just how rude I was to Esme and on the eve of her birthday too. I hadn't even gotten her a present yet. I was a terrible daughter. I turned around and ran full speed back home.

The voices hit me before I saw them.

"I want to out-do Carlisle" Alice chirped.

"Yeah, me too" Edward agreed "You're forgiven you know" he sighed to Emmett.

I saw them now they were outside obviously waiting for me. I ran straight into Emmett's arms and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"I'm sorry babe," he whispered.

"Me too" I murmured before crashing our lips together once more, more passionately this time.

"Okay, okay. I can see where this is going without my visions so split it up and Rose tell us your idea"

I really didn't want to break away from Emmett but I had to tell them my idea so I broke the kiss and turned round in his embrace so he was hugging me from behind.

"Where are they?" I asked looking around at the faces of my siblings and the human. Edward growled and murmured too low for Bella to hear "She is part of this family"

"Oh get over yourself," I muttered.

"Hunting" Emmett replied, ignoring mine and Edward's argument.

"Is he sad?" I whispered.

"Not really after all these years of you verbally hurting everyone she's used to it" Edward muttered.

Now that hurt me. Emmett growled and I wanted so badly to attack him.

"Edward that wasn't nice" Jasper murmured feeling my hurt.

"Whatever" he muttered.

"No Edward, Jasper's right that wasn't nice" Bella said then looked at her toes and blushed.

I admit she was alright that human, alright.

"Thanks Bella" I murmured.

Edward just rolled his eyes "You know one day you're going to lose your eyes from doing that" I told him.

"Okay," Alice said loudly "Rose your idea"

"Oh yeah, well Esme likes gifts that come from the heart-" "I have to hand it to you" Edward interrupted "That's a good plan" "Thanks but as I was saying, we should throw a concert in the backyard and sing songs dedicated to her"

"That's a great idea!"

"I'm doing Mama's song!" Alice yelled.

"I'm doing Happy birthday Mom!" I yelled.

"I'm doing Mum by Ironic," yelled Emmett.

"I'm doing Mama I'm coming home," Edward said calmly.

"I will do Stacey's mom" Jasper murmured and we all looked at Bella.

"Oh, no I can't sing, I'll join in, in the group song"

"Which will be?" Jazz asked.

"Mama, by the spice girls" I smiled.

"It's settled then, we will hold a concert. Good idea Rose" Alice smiled and hugged me.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you guys before" I apologized.

"That's okay Rose we shouldn't have been fighting in your room" Jazz murmured.

"Am I still kicked out?" Emmett whispered in my ear.

I smiled "No"

Esme and Carlisle were coming back at ten tomorrow. We set up a stage in the backyard and we put balloons all over the place.

We put a checkered rug – like one they used in the movies – in front of the stage and Alice dressed us all up in the morning after Bella slept.

At ten o'clock Esme and Carlisle came back, Carlisle had the day off today. They looked shocked at the stage. We were all hiding and we jumped out yelling "Surprise! Happy Birthday Mom!" she honestly looked like she would be crying if she could.

I ran up and hugged her. "I'm sorry about yesterday mom," I whispered.

"It's okay sweetie," she whispered back.

I pulled away and everyone else gave her a big hug then she turned to the stage and asked, "What's this?"

"Rose's idea," Alice replied, "We're throwing you a concert!"

"Oh that is so sweet!"

"We're all going to sing you a song, except from Bella because she's not comfortable singing" Bella blushed and looked at her feet. Esme pulled her to her side and said, "That's okay sweetie"

"Okay Emmett you're up first," Alice chirped and we all walked backstage while Bella directed Carlisle and Esme to their seats.

The music came on and Emmett stepped out then started to rap:

_Hello mum,_

_I know we have our ups and downs,_

_But I just want to thank you for everything without you I'd be nothing.  _

_Listen mum, I know we've had our arguments, but I'm sorry,_

_I'll always be there for you, you don't have to worry. _

_It's hard to say sorry, but I'm feeling like a man,_

_I'm feeling so down,_

_But sure you understand without you I don't think I could even,_

_Breathe; believe I've cried sometimes, it's gone so deep. _

_And sometimes I wonder, why I can't even sleep, _

_I want to thank you for everything in life, _

_I love you mum.  _

_Some people work things out, and some just don't know how to change, _

_List the way to the water is right, _

_You might watch your whole life pass us by,  _

_Makes the way to the water as dry,_

_It'll make the biggest mistake of our life don't do it baby._

 _Because, I'm feeling really happy while I'm writing this song and, _

_I hope you really like it because I'm feeling it's the one. _

_I know we disagree sometimes but your right,_

_I guess it's really true, that mum's are always right._

_Because the sky is looking blue, _

_And I'm talking over the truth, _

_I wish I could sometimes just understand you. _

_And I just want to say thank you mum, _

_I'm proud to be here, and proud to be your son.  _

_Some people work things out, and some just don't know how to change,_

_List the way to the water is right; you might watch your whole life pass us by,_

 _Makes the way to the water as dry, _

_It'll make the biggest mistake of our life don't do it baby.  _

_Mate, I know you love your mum too. _

_Any one who shares the same feelings right now just play this to your mum. _

_She'll love you to.  _

_List the way to the water is right; you might watch your whole life pass us by,  _

_Makes the way to the water as dry, _

_It'll make the biggest mistake of our life don't do it baby.  _

_And I hope your listening to all the words, _

_Again and again, without you I'm nothing._

_And I hope you listen to the words again and again.  _

_Mum I love you._

Esme was holding onto Carlisle and burning her face in his chest sobbing quietly. Everyone was clapping apart from Esme who was crying and Bella who was video taping this whole thing. This was an awesome idea.

"Aw, was I that bad?" Emmett teased.

Esme looked up at him and shook her head then murmured, "You are amazing"

Emmett chuckled "I love you mom"

"I love you too Emmett" she smiled.

"My turn!" Alice yelled as she skipped onstage and pushed Emmett off which made us all laugh.

Alice smiled widely and then the music started. Alice put Carrie Underwood to shame with her perfect voice.

_Mama you taught me to do the right things _

_So now you have to let your baby fly _

_You've given me everything that I will need_

_To make it through this crazy thing called life _

_And I know you watch me grow up and always want what's best for me _

_And I think I found the answer to your prayers  _

_And he is good, so good _

_He treats your little girl like a real man should _

_He is good, so good, he makes promises he keeps  _

_No he's never gonna leave _

_So don't you worry about me _

_Don't you worry about me  _

_Mama there's no way you'll ever lose me _

_And giving me away is not goodbye _

_As you watch me walk down to my future, _

_I hope tears of joy are in your eyes  _

_Cuz he is good, so good _

_He treats your little girl like a real man should _

_He is good, so good, he makes promises he keeps  _

_No he's never gonna leave _

_So don't you worry about me _

_Don't you worry about me  _

_And when I watch my little baby grow up_

_I'll only want what's best for her_

 _And I hope she'll find the answer to my prayers _

_And that she'll say  _

_He is good, so good _

_He treats your little girl like a real man should _

_He is good, so good, _

_He makes promises he keeps  _

_No he's never gonna leave _

_So don't you worry about me _

_Don't you worry about me  _

_Mama don't you worry about me  _

_Don't you worry about me_

Alice got another big round of applause and more sobs from Esme.

"Ali, that was beautiful" Esme sobbed.

"Thank you mom. I love you"

"I love you, too"

Edward marched onstage and stole the microphone off Alice and pushed her backstage. She poked her tongue out at him and everyone laughed.

"This song is for the most amazing mom in the world. My mom, Esme Cullen" he said and then the music began and he started to sing.

_Times have changed and times are strange_

_Here I come but I ain't the same_

_Mama, I'm comin home_

_Times go by, seems to be_

_You could have been a better friend to me_

_Mama, I'm comin home_

_You took me in and you drove me out_

_Yeah, you had me hypnotized, yeah_

_Lost and found and turned around _

_By the fire in your eyes_

_You made me cry, you told me lies_

_But I can't stand to say goodbye_

_Mama, I'm comin home_

_I could be right, I could be wrong_

_It hurts so bad it's been so long_

_Mama, I'm comin home_

_Selfish love yeah we're both alone_

_The ride before the fall, yeah_

_But I'm gonna take this heart of stone_

_I just got to have it all_

_I've seen your face a hundred times_

_Everyday we've been apart _

_I don't care about the sunshine, yeah_

_'Cause mama, mama, I'm comin home_

_I'm comin home_

_I'm comin home_

_You took me in and you drove me out_

_Yeah, you had me hypnotized, yeah_

_Lost and found an turned around_

_By the fire in your eyes_

_I've seen your face a thousand times_

_Everyday we've been apart_

_I don't care about the sunshine, yeah_

_'Cause mama, mama, I'm comin home_

_I'm comin home _

_I'm comin home_

We all clapped, we all knew why he chose that song. He had run away so many times. He glared at me. Well if you don't like what you hear don't listen.

"I'm sorry for every time I left mom. But I love you so much,"

"I love you to Edward and you're forgiven" she smiled and if she were human she would have tears streaming down her face.

"I would like to go next. I need to have some other emotions than proudness because at the moment I really want to come and give Edward a big smooch on the cheek" Jasper said as he walked on the stage and Edward ran away from him.

"Carlisle, Esme is yours and always will be" Jasper said before the music started and Carlisle and Esme laughed. Jasper then started to sing. HE changed the words a bit too.

_Rosie's mom has got it goin' on_

_Rosie's mom has got it goin' on_

_Rosie's mom has got it goin' on_

_Rosie's mom has got it goin' on_

_Rosie, can I come over after school? (After school)_

_We can hang around by the pool (hang by the pool)_

_Did your mom get back from her business trip? (Business trip)_

_Is she there, or is she trying to give me the slip? (Give me the slip)_

_You know, I'm not the little boy that I used to be_

_I'm all grown up now, baby can't you see_

_Rosie's mom has got it goin' on_

_She's all I want and I've waited for so long_

_Rosie, can't you see you're just not the girl for me_

_I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Rosie's mom_

_Rosie's mom has got it goin' on_

_Rosie's mom has got it goin' on_

_Rosie, do you remember when I mowed your lawn? (Mowed your lawn)_

_Your mom came out with just a towel on (towel on)_

_I could tell she liked me from the way she stared (the way she stared)_

_And the way she said, "You missed a spot over there" (a spot over there)_

_And I know that you think it's just a fantasy_

_But since your dad's working, your mom could use a guy like me_

_Rosie's mom has got it goin' on_

_She's all I want, and I've waited so long_

_Rosie, can't you see you're just not the girl for me_

_I know it might be wrong,_

_But I'm in love with Rosie's mom_

_Rosie's mom has got it goin' on _

_She's all I want and I've waited for so long, _

_Rosie can't you see your just not the girl for me, _

_I know it might be wrong but oh oh _

_(I know it might be wrong) _

_I'm in love with (Rosie's mom oh oh) _

_(Rosie's mom oh oh) _

_I'm in love with Rosie's mom_

We were all laughing so hard.

"Thank you Jasper" Esme said once she finally recovered from her laughing fit. "I needed a funny song!"

"You're welcome mom. I love you"

"I love you too, Jazz"

I walked out onstage and said "I suppose it's my turn now eh? Jazz?"

"Yep,"

"Okay, oh and I liked the way you used my name but as you can see my mother is married and happily at that"

Everyone laughed as Jazz handed me the mic and walked off stage.

My music started playing and I sang:

_Mom it's your birthday_

_Thanks for all the care and love you give_

_Not to mention the meals_

_And times I get kinda nervous_

_And forget to tell you how I feel_

_(Shoo-bidoo-shoo-bidoo)_

_I'm a little high strung _

_It's just because I'm young_

_Mom I adore ya_

_And I'll do anything for ya_

_Although my brothers make me frantic_

_With every single crazy antic_

_And when I'm bouncing off the walls_

_You're the one who stays calm! (You're the one who stays calm!)_

_Because you love me for who I am_

_I'll always love you mom_

_(Doo-doo-doo-doo)_

Mine was the shortest but Esme was sobbing so badly now. She got up and walked on stage.

"Oh, Rose!"

I sobbed too, "I love you mom"

"I love you too Rose, so much"

"Okay, Okay enough crying for the time being we have one more song to sing!" Emmett said coming out onstage.

Esme kissed me on the cheek and turned around and left the stage. Everyone grabbed a mic and Bella handed the camera to Carlisle and ran up on stage without falling over which was amazing! The music started and we started to sing,

_She used to be my only enemy and never let me be free _

_Catching me in places that I knew I shouldn't be _

_Every other day I crossed the line I didn't mean to be so bad _

_I never thought you would become the friend I never had _

_Back then I didn't know why _

_Why you were misunderstood _

_So now I see through your eyes _

_All that you did was love _

_Mama I love you. Mama I care _

_Mama I love you. Mama my friend. You're my friend _

_I didn't want to hear it then but I'm not ashamed to say it now _

_Every little thing you said and did was right for me _

_I had a lot of to think about, about the way I used to be _

_Never had a sense of my responsibility _

_Back then I didn't know why _

_Why you were misunderstood _

_So now I see through your eyes, all that you did was love _

_Mama, I love you. Mama, I care _

_Mama, I love you. Mama, my friend. You're my friend _

_But now I'm sure I know why, _

_Why you were misunderstood _

_So now I see through your eyes _

_All I can give you is love is love _

_Mama I love you. Mama, I care _

_Mama, I love you. Mama, my friend, You're my friend _

_Mama, I love you, Mama, I care _

_Mama, I love you, Mama, my friend, You're my friend _

She was sobbing uncontrollably now.

"Guys that was amazing" Carlisle told us as he rubbed Esme's back. We all smiled and ran off stage to give Esme one big family hug.

She looked around at all of us, her bottom lip trembling a little. "I love you all so much. You are so sweet. You all are my life" That was what triggered us girls, we sat the hugging and crying while our mates comforted us.

Then all at once we murmured "I love you mom, Happy birthday"

* * *

**Did you like? How did that go for my first chapter! Please review. Tell me what couple do you want next? I'll write one just for you! Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed please review. Constructive criticism accepted! **

**Xox Mikaela.

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. Though I wish I was. All belongs to her! **__** GO Stephenie!**_

_**Mum, belongs to Ironic**_

_**Mama's song belongs to Carrie Underwood**_

_**Happy Birthday Mom belongs to Phineas and Ferb**_

_**Mama, I'm coming home belongs to Ozzy Osbourne**_

_**Mama, belongs to the spice girls**_

_**and Stacey's mom belongs to Fountains of Wayne**_


	2. Home at Last

**For ****TwilightLover-CarlisleandEsme and Greysfanhp, I love Esme and Carlisle too. So I write this piece as my mother and Grandparents try to figure out their Sky remote. LOL!!! It is one of the funniest things I've ever seen. So Enjoy and please review **** It will make me happy :P!!!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Me. Own. Nothing. (Apart from the tears that are streaming down my cheeks!) **** *****Adorable pout*****

* * *

**

I was a rainy, stormy day, cold and wet: a typical day in Forks Washington. I was sitting on the sofa watching the 5 o'clock news, well not really watching it. I was waiting for Carlisle to come home from work. He had been working for more than 24 hours straight and I missed him terribly. That was one of the many disadvantages of being married to a talented doctor in a small town; he was about the only good doctor here. No offence intended to the others of course.

Carlisle had rung just a wee while ago to tell me he'd be home soon, in about an hour. I had nothing to do and the news held no interest to me at all. I had cleaned the house, washed everyone's clothes, made all the beds done, everything. Washing clothes wouldn't be necessary if Emmett and Jasper didn't play in the mud all the time. Honestly they act like three year olds most of the time. Besides we try to act like a normal American family so doing the unnecessary washing was something I just did. I sighed. It was official; I was going insane. When I have nothing to do I often things of strange things to pass the time. If Edward were here he would be laughing his head off at my thoughts. He was off hunting with his brothers for the week while the girls – much to Bella's dismay- had gone down to L.A for the week. Alice had foreseen it would be a cloudy week there and the stores were all having big sales. Carlisle had started his long shift two hours before the kids left so I had had 22 hours alone. It was horrible, completely boring and just plain horrible. I really didn't mind Carlisle working but it did get annoying sometimes; like now. I sighed again then got up to find one of my favorite movies, Dirty Dancing. I found it and put it in the DVD player. When the movie came on it reminded me of the times Carlisle and I went out dancing. We would tango and salsa all night long. My favorite dance was the meranguange but Carlisle preferred the samba. I remembered the first time we danced together; it was in our living room in Ashland Wisconsin to Edward playing the piano. It was a magical time. Life was simple back then. Times have changed and going through all these years, living through all these errors is something I'll never get used to. There are so many things to see and things that I have seen, after all my years and everything Carlisle's shown me I finally realize just how magical this whole world is. It is amazing.

I was up to the part of the movie where Baby dances at the other hotel. It seemed like Carlisle wouldn't be home all night at the rate this was going, he said he'd be home half an hour ago.

Soon the movie finished and Carlisle wasn't home yet. I sighed and got up to find something to do. I went upstairs to the room I shared with my husband and grabbed a notebook before going back downstairs and plopping down on the couch again.

I opened the notebook and I began to sketch Lake Superior. It was the place that changed my life for the rest of eternity. One day I hoped we could live in Ashland again. That home would have to be my number one favorite home. Mainly because of all the memories it held but also the hose was a very attractive house. It wouldn't really fit into today's lifestyle but I could do it up and make it look brand new. I'd also love to go to Rochester again, after all that was where I gained my very first daughter. Rosalie would never hear of it though. She obviously wouldn't mind going back to the house we lived in when she found Emmett. But I think Emmett would rather go to Rochester. We all understand the reason Rose doesn't want to go back to Rochester but it might give her closure. I honestly wouldn't mind going back to Ohio either. But we were going to New Hampshire next, for college.

I finished my sketch of Lake superior and may I say it was the best one I had ever drawn. Carlisle still wasn't home so I set my notepad down and laid my head back. I closed my eyes and went through all my memories of Carlisle and I.

* * *

_I was on fire; it hurt so badly. The pain was unimaginable. I screamed out for help and in return I heard the voice I recognized from so many years back, the voice of the man I believed to be my angel. The man whom I had a crush on and whose lips I used to pretend was my pillow then kiss my poor pillow ferociously. The man I dreamed of and I wished he would come and save me. I was dying and he was here. I was delusional, well of course I was, I was in a coma and I was burning. I screamed for someone to put out the fire, to help; but no one did._

"_Esme" he whispered. He remembered me! No Esme, he is just a dream, I thought. I remembered the velvety voice like it was just yesterday I was in the hospital with him. Even though I could not see him with my eyes, I could see him clearly in my mind. His blond hair was slicked back perfectly and his eyes, his beautiful eyes - the strangest shade of gold I had ever seen - were shining as he looked into my eyes as if he could see my soul. I was sixteen and I had a crush – like so many other woman – on the perfect man who, could never love me back. How ignorant was I? _

"_Esme, if you can hear me squeeze my hand" he murmured into my ear. "Is she okay?" he whispered to someone else._

"_Yes," another man's voice said, I could hear the smile in it. Why was he smiling? Why did Dr. Cullen ask him if I was okay? Wasn't he the doctor? "She's very confused though"_

"_Thank you Edward" Dr. Cullen said, who was Edward? Edward Masen? The depressed man I saw on the beach one day?_

"_Yes, that one" The boy called Edward replied. Could he be answering me? Was I speaking aloud? I wanted to know these things but the fire was just too distracting._

"_HELP!" I screamed as I squeezed Dr Cullen's hand as hard as I could. _

"_Shhh, Esme it will be okay" he whispered and then he began to tell me the most enchanting story as I burned.

* * *

_

_He lifted my chin up with his finger so I could look into his eyes. I would never get over how gentle he was with me. He handled me like I was the most fragile thing in the world. He was the complete opposite of Charles._

"_Do you know how beautiful you are Ms. Platt?"_

_I giggled and tried to break his gaze but it was impossible our gazes were locked. Suddenly I felt a surge of desire rush through me. I wanted to kiss him and badly. He was my soul mate, my true other half and I trusted him with my life. I leaned in and he did too when our lips crushed together it was like the first day of my life. I knew that wherever Carlisle went in this world I would follow. I loved this man. He was perfect and apparently he thought that I, Esme Anne Platt Evenson was perfect too. Hi slips were warm and soft against me. I wished I had Edwards's ability now as I wondered what this glorious man was thinking._

_He pulled away all to quickly. He rested his forehead against mine. "I love you," he whispered. Oh what I would have given to hear that ten years ago! Carlisle Cullen loved me! ME! My heart felt like it had just melted. I loved him too._

"_I love you, too, always have, always will"_

_He chuckled and pressed his lips to mine again. That is when I began to believe that heaven is a place on Earth.

* * *

_

_The isle was quite wide. The floor was made up of rich mahogany strips cut long and thin; it was a beautiful floor. My eyes followed the grain – which was pointing north – and I laid my eyes on Carlisle who was standing with the minister at the end of the isle looking perfect – as always – wearing a dress suit. My angel was waiting to marry me. I was the luckiest girl in the world. Right at that instant I forgot about everything apart from Carlisle. I forgot about Edward's hold my arm – I refused to walk down the isle alone- I forgot about being just a newborn, I forgot about all the humans here and their delectable smell all I could think about was Carlisle. We finally reached the end of the isle and Edward placed my hand in Carlisle's then kissed me on the cheek before going to stand behind Carlisle. The minister started off his speech by saying "We are gathered here today," and that's all I caught because I was lost in my angels eyes. I could barley even tell that I was reciting the vows when the time came. I remember his velvet voice promising to love and to cherish me through sickness and through health for better of for worse as long as we both shall live. The next thing I knew we were saying "I do" and the minister told Carlisle to kiss me. Heaven on Earth. Carlisle leaned in and pressed his lips to mine.

* * *

_

The familiar sound of tires turning off the tarmac and the purr of Carlisle's Mercedes woke me from my daydream. He was finally home. I could see my angels face again. I chucked my notebook aside then ran outside and into the arms of my savior.

"I'm sorry I-" I cut him off by attacking his lips with my own and he returned the kiss eagerly. I pulled away and whispered "I love you" he smiled and picked me up before carrying me inside.

"I can walk you know" I sighed and he chuckled.

"I know, I just don't want to let you go"

I smiled I didn't want to let him go either. He took me up to our room and sat me on the bed before kissing me on the forehead and walking into the closet to get changed. I slid myself up the bed and rested my head against the bed head.

"As I was saying before," Carlisle said from in the closet "I'm sorry for taking so long"

"There is no reason to be sorry, honey" I replied.

"No, love, there is" he appeared out of the closet wearing nothing but a pair of grey sweatpants which were his 'pajamas.'

"Really?" I asked, "You love your work, and sometimes it take longer than planned" I smiled.

"I love you more," He murmured looking away from me.

I got up and walked over to him. I placed my finger under his chin and lifted his chin up so he was looking into my eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He sighed and he looked like he was going to cry "A man lost his wife today and he never got to tell her he loved her before she died"

I hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry, she would've known though, how much he loved her"

"I know she would have" His body shook with tearless sobs and I lead him over to the bed and we lay down in each other's arms as he sobbed.

He looked me in the eyes "I spend to much time at work and not enough with you. If one of us were to be killed or destroyed of whatever you want to call it, I would feel like we never spent enough time together. Forever is not long enough, and I keep on thinking 'well I have forever, these people don't' you know ' I can spend whatever time I want with her' and then I almost run home at the thought of your face" he stroked my face "The way you thing I'm a hero," I smiled "The way you tell me you love me, Today I just left work, I said "I am going home now, goodbye" and I just left. Lord! No one even asked why"

"They know why. You know you do have to act human, you can't be working 24 hour shifts all the time," I smiled "And besides, you can do work and be with me at the same time"

"How?" he asked, "You're not thinking of becoming a nurse are you? The mere thought of your distracts me enough"

"Of course not! You can always bring your work home, I know you research a bit but you could do all of you paperwork here, in your office with me there, and all the practical stuff at work"

"You're a thoughtful little thing aren't you?" he asked as he tickled me. Who would've thought that vampires were ticklish? I squirmed and giggled, "Stop it Carlisle" he just chuckled then pulled me up against his bare chest; something that I did not object to.

"You're an evil angel" I accused. He chuckled then kissed me on the forehead before saying "I like this, just you and me, Eternally young and passionately in love"

I giggled "Me too"

All of a sudden he jumped of the bed and grabbed his cell phone. He dialed a number then put it up to his ear.

"Hello Forks hospital Carrie speaking how may I help you?" said a very bored voice.

"Hello Carrie it is Dr. Cullen"

"Oh, Dr. Cullen well what can I do for you?" she asked suggestively.

"I was just wondering if you could find anyone to fill in for me for the next week? As I am taking some vacation days that I am owed"

"Oh, um, sure. Mind if I ask what the occasion is?"

"Spending time with my Best Friend"

I giggled "Your best friend?" the girl – Carrie – asked.

"My wife" he answered simply.

"Oh, yes of course. Um, that's all done, thank you Dr. Cullen. Have a nice week"

"Thank you" he then hung up the phone and placed it down.

He looked at me and growled. "Oh, no" I murmured trying - but failing miserably – to look and sound scared.

He pounced on me then and kissed me jugular. I giggled and then we carried on to our Heaven on Earth.

* * *

**REVIEW?!?!!?!?!?! **** :D **** D: **

**:P**

**xox Mikaela**


	3. Cinderella and the Ogre

Disclaimer: (let's make it sound professional :D) I do not own any publicly recognizable characters.

A/N: So I wrote this when I was bored. Just a bit of A/J fluff to make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside :) I published it then decided to put it in my one shot Collection so here it is :)

_**Enjoy!**_

P.S I'm playing the guessing game. Once you read the first paragraph, who do you think is telling the story? (Aside from me :) )

_**

* * *

**_

As I walked into the Cullen's living room a feeling of pure happiness greeted me. The sun shone in the living room and Bella and Edward sat together on the long white sofa. I always underestimated how much the two of them loved each other. Bella sat on Edwards lap as he lay with his back against the arm of the sofa. They just lay there murmuring to each other, as to what they were saying, well my human ears weren't sensitive enough to hear that. Through the door I could see the kitchen where Carlisle and Esme were talking. Carlisle stood leaning against the island in the middle of the room while Esme stood facing him leaning against the counter surrounding the edge of kitchen. Carlisle laughed at something Esme said then pushed himself away from the island to grab her waist and pull her into a tight embrace. He nuzzled her neck while still laughing as Esme started to laugh too. They were very much in love, still after 90 something years, Sam had told me a couple days ago just how long they had been together and I now knew that Jacob and Nessie would never get sick of each other, speaking of Jake and Nessie, I heard a cry from outside "You're not throwing it right Jacob!"

Nessie and Jake must be playing catch outside.

"You hear that dog? You're not throwing it right!" Rosalie yelled from her spot atop of Emmett by the window, their skin sparkled like a million diamonds. She had the most beautiful smile on her face as she yelled out the open window.

Emmett chuckled "You look gorgeous when you yell at the dog babe"

"Gorgeous? Oh so I'm not hot anymore?" she teased

"Well yeah, but you're gorgeous too"

She laughed a laugh that reminded me of a thousand bells ringing and he kissed her full on the lips.

I never noticed as Carlisle and Esme came to greet us.

"Sam, Emily" Carlisle smiled at us.

"Carlisle" Sam smiled "Esme"

"Hello Sam, Emily"

"Hi Esme, Carlisle"

Carlisle and Sam started to talk about something involving mythical creatures while I attempted small talk with Esme.

"Everyone is happy today," I noted.

She smiled and looked toward Jasper and Alice who I had not seen lying underneath the staircase.

"Jasper's happy" she smiled.

Jasper lay on his stomach and Alice lay on his back with her arms wrapped around his head. Jasper held a book in his hands and I craned my ears to hear what he was saying.

"And then the Prince turned into a horrible ogre and chased Cinderella. While there were running Cinderella's favorite, um..."

"Manolo Blanik"

"Yes Manolo Blanak shoe fell off. And of course Cinderella couldn't loose her favorite shoe could she?"

Alice shook her head vigorously.

"So she bent down to pick up the shoe and the ogre ate her up!"

Alice gasped then wacked Jaspers head. "No! That's no good!" she laughed then kissed the spot on his head that he was rubbing, surely he wouldn't have felt her hit him, or at least it wouldn't have hurt him. No it couldn't have hurt it would just be the human reflexes he still had.

"What happened then, my love?" he asked chuckling.

"The prince was eating by an ogre and she took off then dropped her shoe but the ogre smelt... um,"

"Mushrooms?"

"Yes, mushrooms so he ran off to find them, that gave her time to pick up her shoes then get home. By the time the mushrooms were all gone the ogre realized that Cinderella was too, so he regurgitated the prince and taped himself to the back of him"

I heard Jasper chuckle, "Wheat happened then?" he asked

"He set out on a search to find the most beautiful woman in the world-"

"Who is looking for Rosie?" Emmett questioned.

"Shush up Em, It's a story" Rosalie whispered and then went back to kissing him.

"Anyway," Alice said, "He set out to find her and a week later he did. Now, all the townsfolk thought that the price WAS the ogre not that the ogre ate the prince, They thought he was like the children of the moon, only changes when its a full moon, and you see the ball that Cinderella and the prince met at was the full moon ball"

"I see," Jasper murmured. Where could this be going? I wondered.

"BUT Cinderella knew better she knew that the prince was eaten by the Ogre but she never dear telling anyone they wouldn't believe her and they'd call her crazy before burning her at one of those witch burning things. So one day the Prince/Ogre found Cinderella and snuck up behind her. She turned around and saw the prince but she didn't believe it. He was supposed to be in the ogre's belly! Then the prince turned around and there was the Ogre! And he ate her all up! So Cinderella and the prince lived happily ever after... in the Ogres belly!"

Jasper chuckled. "How on Earth did you come up with that?" he asked.

She smiled, "I'm creative Jazzy, cre-ate-ive!"

"Very" he laughed "But may I say, m love," he turned around so they were facing each other "That was the weirdest story I've every heard" he laughed then captured her lips in his own. She pulled away, "No! Your one was, it's a fairytale Jazzy It has to say and they lived happily ever after at the end."

"Yours didn't it said "In the ogres belly" at the end" he teased.

"Argh! Jazzy!" she whined "Yours didn't have it in it at all"

"Oh okay then, so the prince lived happily ever after"

"And since when do princes turn into ogres?" she asked

"Since now" He stated.

She pouted, the most adorable pout "Jazzy!" she whined.

"Ok okay, you win, they lived happily ever after in the princes belly"

She smiled showing all of her teeth "Yay!"

He chuckled and kissed her again the whispered; very quietly "I love you"

Her smile turned from excited and triumphant to loving and caring before she whispered back "I love you too Jazzy"

"And they lived happily ever after?" he whispered.

She nodded "And WE lived happily ever after" she corrected.

I had always thought that imprinting was the strongest kind of love there is but now I realize that only one half of the couple actually has the ability to love as much as a vampire, the Cullen's live for their mates. Vampires and shape shifters both hold the same capacity for love but there are two vampires in a couple, not just one, Alice and Jasper, Bella and Edward, Rosalie and Emmett, Esme and Carlisle, impossibly but still, Sam and I could never love each other that much, but we will forever love each other more than any human has ever loved another.


	4. Speech

_**A/N: A little One shot I decided to write when I was bored. (:**_

_**Enjoy. Please review.**_

* * *

I wanted to know all the secrets of the world.

They say, that if you reach the light at the end of the tunnel, you'll know everything there is to know. I never reached the end of the tunnel, and I don't know everything there is to know about the world.

All I know is that you and me are here together, right now, and I love you.

I screwed up the piece of paper in my hand and threw it at the overflowing rubbish can, it hit the wall and just before it went in it was caught by a big masculine hand. Emmett. He knew very well I had given up on attempting to write my English speech hours ago.

"Babe, what are you writing now?" he asked, honestly curious.

"Whatever comes to mind" I sighed and he opened the screwed up ball of paper. He read it and then came to sit by me on our bed. He laid the piece of paper out and pointed to the beginning.

"I think this needs something" he smiled one of his big cheesy smiles.

"Hmmm? And what would that be" I murmured.

"My name" he chuckled.

I smiled and picked up my pen, I wrote his name above the first line and kissed on the cheek.

"I love you too, babe," he said as put his arms around me then pulled me back onto the pillows.

"Why is this speech so hard Emmett?" I whined.

"Dunno, babe, ask yourself, I'm not the one with writers block"

I playfully slapped him across the chest.

"Hey! What was that for?" he asked, playfully outraged.

"Not helping me," I stated.

"Okay, babe, what do you want to write about?"

"Something I can talk about, something I love, maybe"

"ME!" He joked.

"Oh, sure. Everyone would love to hear about you for like, three minutes"

"There you go again with the like thing" he laughed.

"Argh! I can't help it!"

He chuckled. "Sorry, honey"

"Yeah, yeah" I muttered, getting up and grabbing my laptop before plonking back down on the bed again.

I opened a word document and stared at the blank page. I chewed my thumb waiting for an idea to hit me.

Emmett sat up and gazed at the computer screen.

"Wow," He murmured, "Some of your best work yet"

I flung my arm around and pushed him back into the pillows.

"Why'd you even come up here?" I asked him.

"Lost to Jasper on Wii too many times," He muttered.

"Shame" I said as he growled and I laughed.

I sat and stared at the blank computer screen for much too long, the speech had to be on someone. Who would do it on? I knew that Jasper was doing his on Carlisle, and Emmett had written his on some baseball player. I really wanted to do mine on Esme, but no matter I put onto paper nothing could ever do my mother justice.

How would I even start, I love my mom? I want to be like her 'cause she's awesome? I knew that as soon as I got one good idea, I'd be on a role; everything would come easy after that, because that was how writing was for me. It was just, natural.

I put my iPod earphones into my ears and went and sat on the window seat downstairs with my laptop propped up on my knees.

I looked into the kitchen while Edward and my composition played in my ears. We had written it just a few days ago and it reminded me of everything, how everyone loves everyone. I saw Carlisle and Esme in the kitchen, just talking. She had been through so much yet she still loved anyone and everyone unconditionally. She was truly remarkable.

I put my fingers to my keys and I started to type; have you ever loved anyone unconditionally? Even though passed experiences have taught you anything but that?

I typed and typed pouring my heart out on that piece of paper.

Both Emmett and I were impressed with the end product.

* * *

_Next day. English class._

Emmett sat down beside me as the class applauded. The teacher called my name, and I took a deep breath. I stood up and walked to the front of the class.

I glanced at my cue cards quickly just too keep up our human charade.

"Have you ever loved anyone unconditionally? Even though passed experiences have taught you anything but that?

"I highly doubt that anyone could understand how that feels to the extent that my mother does. I know that in like, fifth grade we wrote speeches telling everyone who our hero was. Ask anyone in my family and I know you would expect them to say my dad. He saved my life; he saves other peoples lives every single day. But if you ask me, I'd say my mom. Because if life has taught her anything, it is that you can't trust anyone, yet, she still does." I took a break for dramatic effect and as I spoke I leaked passion into my voice. I knew that in other classes, Edward, Alice, Bella, Nessie and Jacob were listening.

"She loves all of her children like they we are her own and that makes us feel like we are, like we belong somewhere in this world, because all of us have once been treated badly and lead to believe that nobody loves us, but that's not true, she's taught us that when everything turns to custard, its going to be alright. When I was younger there were times I felt scared and alone, but mom was always there. She never runs out of hugs. She never runs of words to say on any occasion, to comfort, to humour, even to make you feel special.

"She sometimes seems like wonder woman, when dad has a bad day, when he loses a patent she's always there. Our dad is like the soul of our family, he gives us something to follow, and our mom is the heart, she turns that act of following into an act of love." Edward was right when he told Bella that, so I hoped he didn't mind I used it.

"Not at all" I heard him murmur from across the school.

"I never knew my biological parents well, but I know that if I could go back to before I was born and ask for any parents I'd ask for my mom and dad. People say they're young, and yes, yes they are. But that doesn't mean they can't control us, nobody understands what it's like for us, we have to respect them because this family," I paused again, I was close to sobbing, I was too passionate, get a grip Rosalie.

"We have nothing." I shook my head.

"We don't know anything apart from this, I'm lucky 'cause I have my twin brother and I've always had him, so having siblings wasn't something that took me a while to get used to but if I didn't it'd still be easy 'cause mom loves us all the same and we fight so much, especially Edward and I, but somehow, mom puts up with it. We have so much respect for her that whenever she's sad, we all have, like a secret meeting to decide ho to make her feel okay again, and I think that kind of shows the respect we have for her, and the love we all return. If she had never loved us in the first place and her and dad had never found us, I know for a fact we'd all be dead by now, my parents saved mine and my siblings lives, and I could never explain how extraordinary they are. So I sat there at my computer for hours on end, wondering, how on earth could I express my love and gratitude to my mom, until I realised, I can't." I took a deep breath and continued.

"Because she's done far too much to thank her for. But I know, that she knows, I love her, and I'm thankful for her taking me into her family and loving like she says everyone should be loved.

Now that, is why I wrote this, because as I sat there and poured my heart out I realised that deep down inside she's made me a little bit like her, with her views on the world. I could never ever love so many people unconditionally like she does, but I do love the other nine people in my family unconditionally, and yes, it took me a while, but we fight and we argue, doesn't mean we don't love each other. So if there's anything in this life that my mother has taught us it is how to love.

And I want to know all the secrets of the world, but they say, that if you reach the light at the end of the tunnel, you'll know everything there is to know. I haven't reached the end of the tunnel yet, and I don't know everything there is to know about the world.

All I know is that I'm here, and I am loved. Are you?'

I let the question hang in the air as I walked away and took my seat next to Emmett. He kissed me on the cheek. There was a moment of dead silence before the class erupted in cheers. I couldn't help but smile. Emmett was chuckling at my side and I looked at him quizzically.

"I recorded the whole thing, Esme will love it"

And I didn't mind, I wanted Esme to know that she was my hero, my idol. Though, I must remind Carlisle I love him too…

Turns out Esme loved my speech and dad did too. I'm glad Esme finally knows just hove thankful I am that she jumped off a cliff that long time ago, because without her, my life wouldn't be half as magical.

There isn't too much to know about the world, well, I suppose there is but the important thing to keep in mind is that life isn't complicated, it's the people, who make it that way.

* * *

**A/N: again, I'd love a review. (:**


	5. Lake

**Don't Worry, Not a Lemon**

Things, you learn are never as they seem. I thought that maybe one day Edward would find a mate, maybe in Rosalie, but no. Then she goes out and brings in an injured hunter, couple months later they're married. Edward was 109 when he finally found his mate, a frail human girl by the name of Bella Swan. I believe that our fate was written for us thousands of years before we were born and everything we do is planned out.

I learnt that the hard way, you see, I am a vampire, and I am in love. But my life being my life, is never straightforward, I almost lost the love of my existence, my whole entire family, to people who I used to call friends. The Volturi.

I was gazing off into the distant stars when footsteps stopped, I pulled my mind away from the universe of thoughts inside my head, though a few of the bad ones came with me, and looked up.

"It's not your fault you know" Esme murmured from my study doorway.

"And all this time I thought it was Edward who could read minds" I smiled, and all my bad thoughts just washed away, Esme was here.

"No," she smiled, "you just have your 'It's all my fault' face on. Honey, I just know you too well" she smiled, it was true, she knew me too well. I sighed.

"Why don't we move onto a brighter subject?" I suggested and she laughed as she walked over and sat on my lap.

"Okay then, how was work?" she asked.

"Truthfully, quite boring." I murmured into her hair.

"Boring?" she couldn't hide the surprise in her voice.

"I missed you," I murmured "Esme, I think I'm going to work a little less, you don't mind me being around more do you?" I asked and I knew she wouldn't.

"Oh, I don't know…" she joked and spun round on my lap. "Of course I wouldn't mind you dummy!" she had the most beautiful and radiant smile gracing her features as she said this.

"Good" I smiled and leant in for a kiss.

I would never get used to kissing my Esme, I would never get used to how much I loved her.

She pulled away all too quickly and as I groaned she laughed and got up. She held her hand out "Come on"

I got up and she led me to our room then pushed me inside our all too big closet.

"What, may I ask my love, are we doing in here?"

She giggled and said "We're going swimming"

I raised my eyebrows and looked around, and then spoke gingerly "There isn't any water"

"I know that dummy, get changed"

"Oh," I felt like a dummy now.

I watched as she turned around to find her own swimsuit. She found it then pulled her top off to put her bikini top on, I would never get over just how perfect my wife was. She got her bikini top on then stepped back, she knew I was watching her, I stepped forward, "Would you like me to tie it up?" I asked.

"Please"

I did it up then kissed the scar on her neck before turning around to find my own swimming trunks.

The sky was black, the stars were bright, it looked like millions of beautiful diamonds encrusted in black velvet; it was extraordinarily beautiful. She led me away to a place I had never been before there was the biggest most beautiful lake in the middle.

"I was thinking you'd like it, but I decided to make sure you bought a swimsuit with you, frankly I don't mind the idea, but I wasn't sure what you would think of skinny dipping"

I chuckled. "I don't think I'd mind"

She laughed freely. I liked to see her like this. She tied her hair up then pulled her dress of revealing a black bikini. She looked at me and I could see a fire of passion in her eyes.  
She smiled an evil smile "I'll beat you in"

Then she ran and jumped into the lake before I had even taken my shirt off. I quickly pulled it over my head then bounded into the water after her.

She had the most amazing laugh, I always heard it; she always laughed, but hardly ever quite as loud or as free as she did in these few moments we had when we were alone. I ran up and grabbed her from behind; she screamed and laughed at the same time. It was a squeal of delight. I picked her up and spun her around. I grabbed the tie of her bikini with my teeth and pulled.

"Carlisle!" she squealed.

"Mmmm?" I still had the strap in my mouth.

"What are you doing?" she giggled.

"I decided I'd rather skinny dipping."

"Oh would you now?" she asked slyly as she turned around in my embrace.

She looked me in the eyes and all I could see was the warm gold color, it was mesmerizing, I was completely dazzled by her, and then, she was gone. I heard her extraordinary laugh from the other side of the lake. I swam toward the noise.

Then, all of a sudden I felt a hand on my leg, it was crawling up and up, I froze in surprise as the hand, two hands now, yanked down my swimming trunks.

I looked around to see if I could see Esme. She surfaced on the other side of the lake. I caught her gaze and she smiled, then laughed, before she hopped out of the water, my swimming trunks in hand. I swam as fast as I could to catch her. I reached the bank and hopped out, I felt bare, I hope she didn't run home, the kids were still up, and I would get teased about this for at least fifty years.

She was lounging around by the tree, twirling my trunks around. I ran to her and pinned her up against the tree, she giggled and I smiled as I leaned in for a passionate kiss and pried my trunks out of her small hands.

Her hands had always reminded me of a Disney princesses hands, they were at least three times smaller than mine and the way they were shaped was so elegant and beautiful. I pulled away and moved my lips down her face to her neck. I undid the ties at the sides of her bikini bottoms. I paused kissing her for a moment then laughed at threw our clothes to the side.

"Skinny dipping!" I yelled as I pulled her back in the water. She laughed at my excitement.

We swam around splashing each other for a while, all the time laughing like love struck teenagers in an 80's movie. I caught her though, in the end, and I held her close to me as if this was the last night of forever. We sat there in the middle of the lake, in each other's arms, gazing at the ever-present moon.

"Esme," I murmured.

"Yes?"

"What's one thing you've always wanted to do?"

She looked at me quizzically, I knew this; She wanted to be a mother, paint pictures, maybe own a cat one day. But somehow, Esme being Esme, she knew I wanted to know what else she'd always wanted to do.

"Well that whole owning a cat is very tempting" she joked then shook her head, "I'd love to just take a year off and go, see the world, act like a young couple who have no worries, who have forever, in love. I'd love to visit all the places I dreamed of when I was a kid, go out at night and have the times of our lives. That's what I'd love to do" she smiled, her eyes though, were distant, she was still in her world of dreams.

"A year off to see the world?" I asked.

"Mmhm"

"You know what I've always wanted to do?" I asked her.

"A lot of things" she joked.

"Get a cat." That set her off; she swam away from me and splashed water in my face all while laughing her head off. We had a bit of a splashing fight and then when I captured her in my arms again I whispered, "I want to take a year off and see the world"

Her eyes bulged. "So I was thinking," I started, "Maybe we could?"

"Really?" She asked in disbelief.

"Of course, remember what I was saying taking more time of work, well a years a bit of time isn't it?"

She just looked at me dumbfounded. "A…. bit"

I laughed. "I love you Esme," I nuzzled her nose.

She closed her eyes and smiled, "I love you too Carlisle. But still no cat?" she laughed again and kissed me on the lips before running of and putting on her clothes, no doubt excited to tell the children. She picked up my clothes to though. _'The children'_, I thought. '_The children!'_

"Esme, wait you have my clothes too!"

"I know" was the giggle I heard from afar.


End file.
